Conned
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Face is the A-team's conman. Right? What if someone was able to con the conman?
1. Chapter 1

**FF A-team: Conned**

 **Face has always been the conman of the team and he was extremely good at what he did too. What happens when he gets conned by someone else? Someone he has known in the past and who just loves to prank him.**

 **I do not owe any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was 4 at night when the phone rang at Hannibal's. The team had just gotten back from a case and they all needed some downtime as they were exhausted. Hannibal woke up abruptly and angrily stared at his alarm. What kind of idiot would wake him up in the middle of the night? Not many people knew where to reach him? Who got in trouble this time? He sat up in bed and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Hannibal? Is that you?"

"Face? For crying out loud, kid. It's the middle of the damn night. Why are you calling me anyway?"

"Well … I'm sorry … You see but … I might have a slight little problem."

"What kind of a mess did you get yourself into this time?"

"Why do you assume that?"

" 'Cause that's what usually happens when you need my help, kid. So what is it this time?"

"I …uh … I … Jeez, Hannibal. It's kind of embarrassing for me to ask you this, but … uh … could you come and get me?"

"What on earth for? You have that fancy car of yours, don't ya? Why can't you drive yourself? You're not drunk or anything, are ya?"

"No … It's nothing like that. I just can't drive …uh … 'cause … uh … my car has been … uh … stolen somehow."

"Your car was stolen? How? Do you know by whom?"

Hannibal was wide awake by now.

"Uh … Yeah … I guess I do."

"You guess …. Hmmm. Okay, I'll come and get you. Just stay where you are. You're not hurt, are ya?"

"No, but … uh … Hannibal …uh … I'm not home. You see … I'm at the Courtyard Inn in room 204."

"Oh kid. When will you ever learn to stay away from those skirts? I told ya, didn't I? Yet you fall for that same trick every time. You're a damn smart kid, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you're a dumb fool to fall for that. You haven't spotted Decker, have ya?"

"No, Colonel. I did check. He's nowhere to be seen and I didn't spot any MP's either. But man you should have seen her …"

"Spare me the details, Lieutenant. I'm on my way."

"Uh … Hannibal … uh … before you hang up, could you … uh … do me another little favor?"

"Now what?"

"Could you …uh … maybe … bring some money to pay for the room and … uh … some clothes to wear?"

"What? Lieutenant, just what exactly has been going on there? Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, I decided I could really use a drink after the case. You know. So I went to a bar and I met this gorgeous woman and we started to talk. So I bought her a drink and we kind of hit it off and she invited me over to her hotel room for a night cap."

"And you didn't say no to that."

"Off course, not. I'm not stupid, Hannibal. Who would turn of the invitation of a beauty like that?"

"I don't know about that, kid. So then what happened?"

"Well, we ordered champagne and enjoyed each other's company and she asked me to spend the night. And … uh … well … I did. You know. But when I woke up just now, she was gone and so were all of my clothes, my wallet and my car keys."

"So, let me get this straight. She seduced you, stole your expensive designer clothes and the keys to your sports car and left you to pay for all the expenses?"

"Yeah … that about covers it."

"Jeez, kid. She got you good." Hannibal couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I'll come get ya. But I'm using the fire escape to come up. I'll knock when I'm there, okay? At least try to be decent."

Hannibal drove up to the hotel, parked his car in the neighborhood and went in search of the hotel's fire escape. It didn't take him long with his expert knowledge and he made his way up to the indicated room. He softly knocked on the door and Face quickly opened it to let him in.

"Oh boy, Hannibal! Am I glad to see you!"

"You're looking sharp, kid."

Face only had a towel wrapped firmly around his slender waist.

"Ha, ha. Very funny! Did you bring me some clothes?"

"Yes. I brought you a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt you can wear for now. It's no designer brand, but it ought to do for now."

Hannibal handed the clothes over to Face. He sighed.

"Stop complaining, will ya Face. Put these on and let's get going."

Face did as he was told and emerged from the bathroom dressed in his Colonel's clothes. Both men made it out of the room and escaped the facility by using the fire escape once again. They all but ran to Hannibal's car and he drove the both of them back home. They were silent the whole time. They arrived at Hannibal's place not much later.

"Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine … I'm just really tired."

"Sure."

"I feel so easy, Hannibal. I mean … she … I really thought she was in to me. You know? She stole my favorite Armani clothes, my wallet, my watch and my 'Vette. I just don't get it. Why didn't I notice her leaving? It's part of my military training, isn't it? And why didn't I see this one coming?"

"My guess is she drugged you somehow, kid. That or she wore you out."

Face sighed once again. He had a hard time remembering what exactly had happened that night.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll get your stuff back somehow. You go and get some rest first. You need it. We'll think of a plan in the morning."

Hannibal sent Face off to bed in his guest bedroom and went to bed himself. Face, however, couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning and thinking about how this could have happened to him anyway. Finally he managed to doze off somehow …


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He woke up from the smell of fresh coffee and the voices of his team mates coming from Hannibal's kitchen. He got out of bed and managed to drag himself over to the kitchen.

"Hi, kid. Finally decided to join us?"

Hannibal took a good look at his second-in-command. They guy looked a mess!

"Face, I think you'd better sit down before you fall down. Let me get you a cup of coffee."

"What's up with you, man. It ain't nothin' like you to look or act this way."

"You look like you've been crawling out of the trash instead of jumping straight off the catwalk if you know what I'm saying."

"Jeez … thanks, Murdock. I feel better already."

"Hannibal says you ain't got your fancy car no more or your fancy clothes."

"That's right, B.A. And my watch and my wallet too."

"What happened, Facey?"

"I don't know."

"What'ya mean? That ain't like you either. You ain't startin' to get crazy like the fool. You two spend way too much time hangin' out together."

"No, B.A., I'm not going crazy. At least I think I'm not."

"You can always bunk with me at the V.A., muchacho."

"Now, think Face. There's got to be something you remember. Tell us what you do know about last night."

"Like I told you before. I met this lady at the bar and we started talking and I bought her a drink."

"A skirt? Should have known. Man, it ain't to bright fallin' for the same ol' trick."

Face merely rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Okay. Was there anything about that lady that you remember?"

"Sure. She was so beautiful. I mean, she had long blond hair and those eyes … Oh boy. And she had perfect proportions as well."

"Do you remember anything else besides the obvious?"

"I don't know. I mean, I do think she used to live in Texas. And …"

"And what, Lieutenant? Anything else that might be useful like the Texas accent?"

"Well … I'm not sure … You know. It could just be my imagination. But … At first I could have sworn I saw her somewhere before."

"Well at least it's something. Then what happened?"

"Hmm. We hit it off and …"

"You mean you talked and she pretended to listen so she could check you out. Right?"

"No, Murdock. Some people actually do listen to what I have to say."

"Sure, kid."

"Jeez thanks, Hannibal."

"You ain't doin' nothin' but talkin' all the time. Drives me crazy sometimes. All that jibber jabber. Gets you in trouble all the time too."

"Or out of trouble I might add. So, as I was saying. We talked and had a few drinks. She invited me to her hotel room to have a night cap. Instead of taking a cab, I offered to give her a ride in my 'vette."

"And she was so impressed that she invited you to spend the night."

"I guess so."

"What happened while you were up in her room?"

"She ordered a bottle of champagne and we talked for a while."

"Yeah right. You ain't foolin' me."

"Well, it was beautiful night so we went on the balcony. There was this hot tub and she asked me if I'd care to join her. So I got changed and slipped on a bathing robe from the hotel. She used the bathroom right after me to get changed as well and told me she had hung my clothes in her closet as not to wrinkle them."

"So that's when she could have stolen your wallet, your watch and the keys to the 'vette and your clothes."

"I guess so."

"Then what happened?"

"We drank some more champagne and she kept on seducing me and begging me to spend the night which I wanted to do anyway. It's all a little blurry from there on. I know I was feeling tired. I mean there was the mission we just finished and I guess alcohol gets to me a lot quicker when I'm exhausted."

"Were you drunk, Facey?"

"No. I know I wasn't. I never drink that much. I was just really tired. So we went over to her bedroom and she said she needed something from the bathroom …"

"And?"

"I don't know. I must have passed out when she was still in there."

"She spiked your drink. Now you know what it's like, sucker. You do that do me all the time."

"Hey, B.A., I merely follow orders. And I don't think she spiked my drink at all."

"We'll let Maggie decide that one, kid."

"Maggie? What do you mean?"

"She is one of those white coated people that just absolutely love to make teeny tiny little holes in people's body to draw blood."

"No way!"

"We didn't ask for your approval, Lieutenant. Maggie is on her way over now."

"Oh come on, Hannibal. I'm telling you she didn't drug me. I'm sure of that! Can't we leave it at that?"

Meanwhile Maggie had arrived and she rang the doorbell. Murdock leaped from his chair and opened the door for her.

"Hi, Murdock," she said. "It's good to see you again. Is John trying to reason with Temp?"

"Oh yeah. But they're both stubborn."

Maggie merely smiled and followed Murdock inside. Hannibal and Face were still arguing. Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Face was making all kind of excuses not to go through with the whole thing. Hannibal was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Stop making excuses, sit down and roll up your sleeve."

"But …"

That's an order, Lieutenant."

"It's okay, Temp. It'll be over before you know it and you won't feel a thing. I promise."

Face hesitantly rolled up his sleeve. Maggie went to work straight away. She also asked what had happened and could totally imagine what he must feel like.

"I'm sure John will not let them get away with this. I'll take your blood to the lab myself and have it checked on drugs of any kind and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Okay?"

Face nodded.

"Maybe you should go back to bed too. I think you're still exhausted. Did you even sleep at all last night?"

"Not really."

"So I've noticed."

"Well, so it's back to bed for you, kid."

"But …I …"

"No buts."

"But Hannibal! What about my stuff?"

"Well we don't exactly have much to go on for now, Face. We'll have to wait on those blood results to maybe get some sort of clue and by that time you will at least have had some rest."

"Oh come on, Hannibal. Do you think I can sleep with my 'Vette and everything missing?"

"You're no good to us like this either, Lieutenant. Now go on and at least try to get some rest so you can think more clearly."

"If you don' wanna sleep, I'll use my fist on ya. I'll pound ya to the ground, sucker."

"Don't pay attention to the big guy, Facey. I know just what you need!"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to pick up some of my clothes from my current apartment? That would be nice of you, Murdock. No offence, Colonel, but I do not feel that comfortable wearing your clothes."

"No, Face. I'm not picking anything up. I am going to tell you a bedtime story."

"Bedtime story … That'll be a first. Nobody ever read to me when I was a kid and believe it or not, Murdock, I am no longer a kid."

"But you are the youngest member of this team and you need proper looking after."

Face rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

"Now be a good sport and do as you're told. Or you shan't have your candy before bed."

"Murdock, I don't eat sweet stuff. Remember?"

"Get going, Lieutenant."

Face made his way over to the bedroom closely followed by Murdock. He crawled underneath his covers and Murdock jumped on the bed beside him. It didn't take long before Murdock joined Hannibal and B.A. in the living room.

"What's up, fool?"

"He's out like a light."

"That was fast."

"Well, yeah, you know I kept on rambling and rambling about Bigfoot. Remember Bigfoot, big guy?"

"You ain't ramblin' about no Bigfoot to me, fool. Or my fist will connect with your mouth to stop all of them jibber jabber comin' out."

"It did work on Face."

"Yeah. You know, Colonel. I'm almost positive he was somehow drugged. Maybe just a light sedative of some sort, but enough to knock him out for a couple of hours without him noticing a thing. And you know the mission wore us all out."

"I think you're right, Captain. But we'll have to wait and see what Maggie comes up with."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A little while later, the phone rang. Hannibal picked it up and Maggie explained that she had indeed found traces of a very mild sedative in Face's blood. So he had indeed been drugged! Hannibal was worried about his second-in-command and angry at the same time. Someone had really been out to get his valuables.

"What do we do now, Mags?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah. Murdock managed to get him to fall asleep."

"Good. Let him rest for a while. The sedative will wear off and he'll be fully functional again in a little while. Maybe he'll start to remember something valuable to your investigation too."

"I sure hope so."

Face slept peacefully until noon. As he woke up he had no clue what time it was, but he did feel a lot better. He got out of bed and made his way over to Hannibal's living room to meet up with the rest of the guys.

"How are you feeling, kid?"

Hannibal was truly worried about him.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks, guys. Did Maggie find out anything?"

"She did. She found some traces of a mild sedative in your blood. Nothing to harm you in any way, just to knock you out for a little while."

"Why didn't I notice anything?"

"Like I said, kid. It was a mild sedative and you were exhausted already. What you should have done was drive straight home in that fancy car of yours, put on your silk yammies and gone to bed."

"Can't a guy have some sort of fun?"

"You end up paying for your fun, Lieutenant. Look. We'll get to the bottom of this. She won't get away with stealing from an A-team member. I don't care how hot she looked. Now go grab a shower and get dressed so we can eat lunch. Murdock managed to get you some of your own clothes to wear."

"Thanks, buddy."

Face did as he was told. Afterwards the team all grabbed something to eat for lunch while discussing how they would handle the case. Their discussion was interrupted by a sudden phone call. Hannibal got suspicious. Nobody knew where to find him, except a few people and he wasn't expecting any of them to give him a call. He cautiously picked up the phone.

"Jackie? Jackie Taylor. Hi. Yeah, sure I remember you. How are you doing? You're not being forced to get married again, are ya?"

"I remember her too. That's when I almost did get married. Too bad the groom had such bad intentions. We could have made it work otherwise, you know?"

"Shut up, fool. You're crazy. You ain't never been no real bride."

"What do you call a person wearing a long wide dress and a veil, big guy? Huh? Anyway, I did like Jackie. She had a great sense of humor."

"Yeah and she did get Face to shut up."

"Hey. I never wanted to get married at that time and especially to someone I didn't know with the possibility of getting skinned alive by her supposed to be groom."

"She was nice and she ain't bad lookin' either."

"I have to agree on that one, B.A. I wonder what's wrong this time. If she intends to hire us, I'm going to ask for a share in the company. You know, they make millions a year."

"Face! Come here, kid. It's Jackie Taylor on the phone. She wants to talk to her ex-husband."

"Me? Why me? We got an annulment. What's this all about?"

"Well why don't you come on over and find out for yourself?"

Face hesitantly went over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Tempelton Peck?"

"Face, is it really you? Oh God I'm so glad I got you on the phone. How have you been?"

"Uh … fine I guess. Busy saving the good guys like we usually do. You?"

"I'm fine. Real fine. The company is doing great, so I can't complain. Are you sure you're fine, honey. You don't sound fine to me."

"Oh … uh … it's nothing really. So … uh … you want to hire the A-team?"

"No actually, I want to help you find something you've lost."

"You what?"

"Didn't you lose your expensive three piece sand colored Armani suit with the matching shirt and tie, your designer socks, your Gucci loafers, your Rolex watch, your wallet filled with money and credit cards not to mention dozens of fake ID's and most importantly the key to and that flashy sports car of yours?"

"How … How did you know about that?"

"Well, honey, because I pranked you."

"You did what?"

"I pranked you, sugar."

"But …. It … It wasn't you at the bar. It was some blond beauty."

"Yeah, I knew you'd fall for a pretty skirt. That's why I got my friend Tracy involved. She is a stewardess. She knew just what to do to seduce you to come over to her room at the hotel and she put a small sedative into your glass of champagne without you noticing this."

"So you had her steal all of my stuff?"

"Yeah. While you were out, I slipped into the room and stole all of your belonging and drove to my hotel with your car."

"You …"

"Yes. I'm sorry! I just had to prank you. You're so easy. I'm so sorry, Face. I do like you a lot, but I just couldn't help myself."

"Okay, so you've got me. Ha ha. Now can I get my stuff back?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"I want something in return."

"What? I'll give anything to get that stuff back."

"I want to go on that date you once promised me, Face. What about that?"

"A date? You did all this to go on a date with me? Really, Jackie?"

"Yes. So? What'll it be, ex-hubby of mine?"

"You could have just asked me. You didn't have to steal my stuff to get a date, you know."

"Oh, honey. Are you kiddin' me? You can't live without your most prized possessions. Tell you what. I'll bring all of your stuff with me and I'll come pick you up. How about that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He hung up the phone.

"She good you got, didn't she kid."

"That's a first, Facey. You got conned … by a girl."

"Yeah. She knew you ain't nothing without ya car and ya fancy clothes. She got you real good, man."

"Laugh all you want. I just don't think this is funny. At all!"

"You're a real sore loser, kid. I'm tellin' ya. She got you real good. At least you'll get all your stuff back. I love it when a plan comes together."

THE END


End file.
